The Choice
by yully95
Summary: Kara lives ina world where everythign is decided for everyone, she has no say. But Kara wants to change the rules and decide her own fate.


**This is a short story that I wrote. I'm a little hesitant to publish this. The themes and ideas in this story are more mature and I wasnt sure if I was able to capture them poerly, that being said I would love to hear review adn critizicm on this story. And just to be clear this actually had nothing to do with Gattaca, there is one particular concept that a used that was mentioned in Gattaca but its not actually based off of it. The general theme is really disutopian. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The Choice

_A short story by Allie Santiago_

If you knew, for all of your life, who you were destined to be with, would you listen? I know most of us are tempted to say no. Not many people are okay with letting others decide their fate.

But, what if there was no choice? What if it was happening, and you never even knew? Would we still try and tempt fate?

In my world, that's how things are. The year is unimportant, but the story is of the utmost importance.

My name is Kara. I'm twenty seven years old and I've lived in the city of Marks for my entire life. The city is much the same; busy streets, bustling crowds, people everywhere.

From the day I was born, my mother and father knew who I was going to end up with. They knew every detail of my life. How I could die, people I would meet, every miniscule thing to ever happen to me.

It's not just me though. This isn't some privilege of the rich and powerful. No, everyone on the planet gets this 'gift'. When a child is born, it is taken from its mother's arms and put to an immediate test. Doctors will take blood, hair and epidural samples. The experimentation is done quickly.

Within minutes doctors can now tell parents the potential deaths of their children, how many children they themselves will bear, and of course, who they will marry.

Notice I didn't say fall in love. We don't necessarily fall in love with the person chosen for us. Instead most parents do everything in their power to bring the two mates close together as soon as possible. Both sets of parents want the destiny of their children to be confirmed, so they are willing to force it upon them.

Now, the test isn't always supremely accurate. It merely displays the top three names of who your child will be most compatible with. Most people will pair up with the top choice. As in my cas.

I first met my future husband at the age of three. My parents took me to the park for a playdate, his parents gave him the same story. Really, even though we were only toddlers, we were on our first date.

We met up many more times over the years. I eventually grew to understand the true purpose behind the play dates. The lesson is in our damn school texts. We all are taught of the pull of destiny and fate, along with those of science in the medical field.

It's no surprise either that Nick, my potential companion, and I went to the same school. Coincidentally, we were also in the same class. Every year until we graduated high school.

Now, you'd think with all the time we were forced to spend together, our marriage ould be inevitable. Even without the 'pull of fate' we had gotten to know each other well, twenty three years with a person will do that.

Unfortunately for me, that didn't happen. In fact, I hated Nick. I've despised him from the day we met. Okay, not as much, but still.

He was arrogant and cocky. He had absolutely no care for anyone in the world except himself. I won't lie, he was exceptionally intelligent, and he knew it. Nick had good looks, I'll admit, but underneath all that charm, a snake lived within him.

Needless to say, I never intended to marry him. I think my parents suspected this. Bu, again, they let fate take hold. They hoped I would come around to Nick.

Fate didn't help me. So, I didn't everything in my power to avoid Nick. It was hard, granted. But it was worth it.

During my junior year in high school I met someone, Chris. We began dating. We were scared at first, both of us knew the dangers of not listening to the status quo. We didn't care much though.

Chris and I grew very close. We agreed on the stupidity of our partners being chosen for us. Chris was the opposite of Nick. He was sweet and caring. He was smart, no genius like Nick, but smart enough. He had a dazzling smile that made me melt. And above all, he loved me, not because he had to, but because we completed each other.

We stayed together through college. We went to separate schools, but we managed. For us, it was easy. No, we didn't have the odds on our side, but we didn't need it.

My parents tried like crazy to make me leave Chris. They feared for my life. That's how serious they took this fate bullshit. First of all, it was all medical and guesswork, I had no hope in it. Secondly, I loved Chris to much.

We graduated, me with a master's degree in primary education, and Chris with his bachelors in business. It wasn't long after that Chris proposed to me. Naturally, I accepted.

That was like a slap in the face to both our parents. They were angry and ashamed. I was hurt by their lack of understanding. They hated Chris, and I believe they even hated me a little.

Even though we worried and even reconsidered, Chris and I got married. Eventually, our parents calmed down and showed up at our wedding. We even got a blessing. Chris and I had never been happier.

The thing I regret most, is it was the only time we were truly happy.

Now three years later, Chris and I barely smiled at each other. He worked constantly. I was a third grade teacher, I only worked the hours the children were in school. I was alone for most of the time.

Being surrounded my children all day, though there were bad, really awful days, made me want children. Chris disagreed. I think that's what really started the crack in our marriage.

Chris thought we were too young to have kids yet. I wanted a baby so badly. Chris and I argued about it frequently. He would sometimes leave the house after the arguments. He'd head to the bar to drink away his troubles.

Not many people knew about our fights. We knew it would only make them smug. I can just imagine the "I told you so's".

But I wasn't just fights about having a child anymore. It seemed every decision in our life was a subject for another argument. Most days, I would try to avoid them. Chris seemed o welcome the fights now though.

There was one person who knew. The man I never wanted to know: Nick.

One night, after a particularly nasty argument, Chris was so angry he smashed a vase, gift from my mother. I screamed. Chris turned to me, anger making his face red. He pulled his arm back and slapped me hard. He then left, being sure to slam the door as he left. I wept steadily when he was gone.

Nick was still a part of my life, whether I wanted it or not. He actually lived next door. By accident of course.

He heard the ruckus and ran over. He found me in our bedroom sobbing. He hugged me and let me cry in his arms. I told him about my crumbling marriage. It was the first time I didn't hate being around the man. He was sweet and comforting.

Nick told me how he had remained single all these years_. Since you shot me down._ He didn't need to say it, we both knew it was true. He said he envied the life Chris and I led, ignoring the rules and staying together.

"No matter what, you did what no one else had the guts to do If it gets tough, it gets tough. Things'll get better." He put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at his kind words. This was a Nick I'd never seen.

I sniffed and nodded. "Thank you, Nick." Chris had hurt me though. I didn't know if I even wanted anything with him anymore.

Nick touched my cheek, as if just noticing the dark blue bruise there. "Did he hit you?" He whispered. More tears sprung to my eyes. I nodded sullenly.

Nick gritted his teeth. "I'll kill him." My eyes widened. I grabbed Nick's arm as he stood. "No! What if something happens to you?" I honestly feared for Nick's life. If Chris was as drunk as I thought, he'd be more prone to violence.

Nick held my hands. "If something else happened to you, Kara, I'd never forgive myself." I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to say anything though.

Nick blocked any words I wanted to say with a kiss. He gently touched his lips to mine. He hesitated, giving me a chance to pull away. I didn't. Nick kissed me slowly, gently erasing the pain of the night. "I love you Kara."

It wasn't long before the kiss grew deeper and we were both crushing our lips together. Every subdued feeling for Nick surfaced.

Not long after, Nick and I were undressed and in bed. We made love. Nick's strong arms embraced me and made me feel safer than I had in a long time. It felt so right. Nic was after all, my destined lover. I kissed him over and over, wanting to take back all the years I'd ignored him.

When it was over, Nick and I still lay in bed in each other's arms. I moved closer to him. My back was pressed around his hard chest. He gently brushed a stream of hair behind y ear. I closed my eyes, absorbing his touch.

"I love you, Nick." I knew I meant it the second the words left my mouth. Nick sighed in relief and we kissed more.

I wanted to badly to just leave the life I'd built with Chris behind. The foundation was stumbling anyway, I'd be better off leaving it.

Nick and I made love a second time. I realized how much I'd been ignoring my feelings for him over the years. How stupid I had been.

I looked into his brown eyes and smiled. I don't know what I found so bad about him before. I pressed my tips to his. I ran my fingers through his short brown hair. He closed his eyes.

"I've always loved you Kara. Since the day we met." He kissed me more. I put my hands on his neck and brought him closer. He gave me short, sweet, numerous kisses.

"Thank you." I whispered. I knew they weren't the words Nick wanted to hear. He sighed. I felt him pull away. I shook my head. I reached out to him.

Nick pulled on his boxers and shook his head. "Don't lie to me Kara." He voice was sad, but there was a hardness as well.

Nick left and I was alone again. I lay in bed, wrapped in the blankets. I could still smell him. All I wanted was for Nick to be back here.

Chris didn't return until the following night. He no doubt was sleeping off a severe hangover at one of his speed-dial hotels.

I called in sick to school and waited for him to come home. I used the time to wash and change the sheets on our bed. I took a long hot shower, wanted to forever remember Nick's touch, yet ignore it all at once.

When Chris did finally stagger I the door, the sun was setting. His eyes were bloodshot and he had an ice pack pressed to his head.

"Kara!" He bellowed when he entered. I was in the living room waiting for him. I stoof up silently and walked to him.

His face softened when he saw me. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He walked over an leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head to avoid it. I purposely turned the bruised cheek to him.

He gingerly touched it. I flinched, not just from the pain, but from him. He puts his hand down. "Honey, I'm so so sorry. I was upset."

I cross my arms over my chest. "That's it? That's supposed to excuse you from this?" I angrily point to my cheek. "It's over Chris." I begin to stalk upstairs.

Chris grabd my wrist and pulls me back down. I fall into him. He turned me and crushes his lips to mine. This kiss is nothing like the kiss laas night with Nick. Chris's is empty. I feel nothing.

"Let me make it up to you." Chris says holding my where I am.

I already know what Chris's idea of 'making it up' to me is. And I have no desire to follow. I try to refuse but anger flashes in his eyes and I'm honestly terrified.

So I go. I hate myself for it. Chris grunts and moans as he's on top of me. All this is going on, and there I was, trying to hold back tears. Every kiss, every moan, every 'I love you' whispered through the sheets is another lie.

The worst hadn't happened yet though. It wasn't until after everything was said and done that the worst came.

A week after the worst day of my life, Chris and I announced I was pregnant.

The next nine months flew by. I was ecstatic about having a baby. But I hated knowing Chris was its father. I knew I was falling out of love with Chris.

It started the night he hit me and traveled with me every day since. Chris seemed to forget the incident. He was too absorbed in the preparations of the baby's arrival.

For a man who said he never wanted this baby, he was taking this rather well. He was the eager nervous father I used to imagine he'd be. Though now it seemed like an act. I saw through every word he said. In truth I began to hate being with him.

I missed Nick. He would come over occasionally. We would talk. Never did we mention our affair though. I think it hurt him to think about it. And with my pregnancy I knew it only made it worse for him.

It's strange to think that if I had just followed the rules, we could've been together. I sighed at the thought.

I felt the baby kick in my womb. I looked down at my enormous belly. Too late for that now. I stood and waddled over to the window.

Chris was upstairs building a crib. He was doing everything a father was supposed to for his baby. Yet I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him.

The baby kicked again, harder this time. I felt a trickle down my leg and doubled over a bit. My water had broken. "Chris!" I yelled.

I heard him bolt clumsily to the top of the stairs. "You okay?' He called down.

"It's time!" I screamed as a contraction hit me.

Chris escorted me to the car. We had packed bags in case of something like this. He helped my buckle in and then ran for our things. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

I looked out the window. Nick was staring at me from his yard. He looked a mix of angry and depressed. I wanted to cry. I wished this baby was his. And I wished we had never parted.

Chris came back and buckled in. "Ready?"

I faced him and forced a smile. "Let's go."

Chris pulled away from our driveway and zoomed down the street. I risked one more glanced back. Nick was still watching me. I could almost hear the pleading in his voice as he silently begged me to stay.

"Push Kara!" I pushed. I screamed as I felt the bay slip out. I sighed in relief. A small cry escaped me. Seven hours of labor and I finally had my baby.

"Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy baby girl." I smiled as the doctor handed her to me. It was customary for the mother to hold her child while she gave her a name. I wanted to name her before the doctors ripped her away.

"Ember." I said proudly. Ember let out a sob and whined. I smiled and brushed back a strand of her black short black hair. "Ember Marie." I said kissing me baby.

Chris at next to me and cooed to his daughter. "Ember? Are you sure?" He said skeptically as he touched her chubby cheeks. Ember looked curiously around with her big, innocent, brown eyes.

Figures Chris wouldn't like the name I chose. "Yes, I'm sure." I said still looking lovingly at Ember. She giggled at moved her arms a little. I laughed with her.

The doctor approached us. "Ma'am, may I?" he said reaching for her. I instinctively leaned away. I kissed Ember once more before handing her over.

I had no choice. I didn't want to, but I knew it was necessary. "This'll pinch a little." He said to Ember. As if she understood, I thought bitterly. The doctor stuck the needle in her arm and drew blood. She erupted into tears. I hated hearing her cry. I wanted my baby back.

The doctor quickly took the other samples then gave me Ember back. I wanted to kill him for making her cry. I knew he was only doing his job though. I held Ember and soothed her. It took a while but she calmed down.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy." He diagnosed. I closed my eyes and sighed again. "She does, however, have a fifty percent chance of death at an early age."

"From what?" Chris spokup. I still cooed to Ember. I looked up expectantly when Chris asked the question.

"Your daughter has cystic fibrosis." The doctor finally said.

Anger swelled within me. I wanted to lash out. Instead I only said, in a dead tone. "And that's perfectly healthy?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Colt." He muttered then left.

I began to cry. The first news I have about my daughter is a disease that will most likely kill her. She could live a long happy life, or like the doctor believes, she could die before her time.

I held Ember close. She is my baby, I would do anything to protect her. I don't care how or what I have to do, my baby will be safe.

Chris tried to comfort me. He seemed upset but not nearly as sad as I was. I managed to stop crying. I didn't want Ember to get upset.

The next day, Ember and I were released from the hospital. I brought her home with a heavy heart. Would she be safer in a hospital?

I liked to think I could keep her just as safe. The nurse gave me advice and medicine for Ember. I thanked her and kept the names in mind.

A few days later when Chris, Ember and I got home we were greeted by a surprise party from our families. Both our parents were there. A few scattered relatives and closer friends also came. Ember was only two weeks old but I knew everyone would be eager to see her.

We told everyone about Ember's birth and deficiency. We received understanding and condolences. I knew most of them were thinking if we had just married our destiny, this wouldn't have happened to such a sweet baby.

There was one face in particular who caught my attention. Nick was here, in my house, talking and laughing with my family and friends. I went over to him and pulled him aside.

I looked at him. I wanted to say so many things. "Hi." Was all I said.

Nick seemed to understand. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, tired, but good." I shifted Ember in my arms. She had just woken up from her nap. She would be cranky. I kissed her forehead.

"Can I hold her?" I wanted to let him. But would it looked suspicious. I nodded. "Sure."

Nick took Ember and she smiled. I heard her giggle. Both of us laughed with her. Her laugh was intoxicating.

"She's precious." He said looking at the infant.

I grinned at him. "Thank you."

"She looks like you Kara." I studied Ember's delicate features. He had my black hair and nose but her ears resembled Chris's over mine. She had her grandmothers brown eyes.

"Thanks again." He carefully handed Ember back over. I hugged her close. "So, do you want a drink or something?" I asked Nick.

He shook his head. "I actually have to get going. It was nice seeing you though." He smiled then vanished out the door.

I missed him already. Chris found me. I smiled at him. He took Ember. 'Everyone is starting to leave, why don't you go take a shower and get some rest. I'll show everyone out." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I took his advice and headed up for a nice, long shower. I turned the water to nearly boiling and stepped in. The steam swirled around me. I washed my hair and body and just let the water calm me. It was relaxing.

When I finally emerged and hour later, Chris was on the bed. I dressed in loose pj's and sat next to him. I ran a comb through my hair as we talked.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly. Ember was in her crib across from us.

I smiled dreamily. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Chris looked a little upset. "Do you feel like going out? We can grab a sitter then get something to eat?"

I sighed. "I'd love to, Chris. Just not to tonight. I' really tired. What about tomorrow?" I did need a night out.

It'd be good to catch a break. But I also didn't want to leave Ember. I really was tired too.

Chris puffed out breath in frustration. "C'mon babe please?"

I just looked at him. "I don't feel up to it tonight." I said again. This time I had to keep my voice steady. I knew Chris's strength. For the first time, I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Goddamn it Kara! What's wrong with you? We never do anything anymore!" ember heard his shouts and woke crying. I glared at Chris and stepped over to her crib. He stopped me. "Don't ignore me."

I seethed. "I'm not! I'm trying to take care of our daughter! Can't you hear her crying." I shouted at him. I picked Ember up and sang quietly to her.

"Bullshit Kara. Why aren't you in the mood tonight?" He mocked.

I stopped my singing to stare daggers at him. "How about I'm tired/ How about I have a baby to take care of? How about I'm not neglecting my daughter?" I kept my voice hard but quiet for Ember's sake.

This was not good for her. I loved her too much to put her through this. I se her back in her crib and began jamming diapers, formula, bottles and blankets into a diaper bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris barked.

"Away from you! You're drunk again Chris, it's not good for Ember to be near you. And honestly, it's not good for me either." I said seriously.

Chris stared dumbly at me. "What are you saying Kara?"

I sighed. "Chris, this, us, it's over. I want a separation." It was the first time I'd actually voiced the thought. But I completely meant it. Chris couldn't be trusted with his daughter.

For the second time, Chris beat me. I screamed and cried. Chris was relentless. Was this fate's way of punishing me for not listening? I didn't want to believe it.

Ember wails echoed my own cries. I wanted to take her away from here. I wanted both of us somewhere safe and warm, far away from all this.

There was a crash. Chris looked up. Nick was standing in the bedroom doorway. He glared at Chris. "Get the fuck away." He demanded. Nick was muscular but he had a smaller frame than Chris. I began to cry. "Get out of her Nick." I begged.

Nick looked at me. He looked crushed. I knew how banged up I looked. "She's right. Get out of her Nick." Chris said darkly.

"No, I'm here to take what's mine."

Chris chuckled. "Her?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at me. "She doesn't belong to you."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Well actually, she was meant for me. But I wasn't referring to _her_." I looked at Nick. Chris looked confused. I suddenly got it.

"Ember?" I asked silently. Nick nodded.

Chris growled. "She's my daughter, asshole."

Nick shook his head. "Her DNA says otherwise." Nick pulled out a white piece of paper from his pocket and held it up. He tossed it to Chris.

Chris skimmed over it. He threw it on the ground and turned back to me. I lay on the floor where he left me.

"You had sex with him?" He practically hissed.

I felt a surge of anger. "yes, because I was done with your fucking ass and your abuse. " I spit. Nick smirked but Chris pulled her arm back from another blow.

Before he could Nick was on him. He lay punch after punch on Chris. "She's not yours!" Chris screamed at him.

"You know it's true." Nick yelled.

I scooted away and ran to Ember. I picked her up and ran out the bedroom door. I headed downstairs and called the cops.

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency?" The lady on the other end asked.

"My husband beat me and he's hurting my friend!" I screamed into the line.

I hung up as a loud bang made me look up. Chris hit Nick hard in the chest, I heard him grunt and stumble down the stairs.

"Nick!" I screamed. I held Ember to my chest. She was still crying. I shushed her and tried to comfort her but I was terrified.

"Chris, no!" I yelled when I saw him take out the Glock he kept for protection.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted over Embers cries. "You're after him." He grunted then aimed at Nick's face.

I set Ember on the couch. I didn't want to leave her, but Nick can't die either. I jumped on Chris's back. The gun pointed up and fired at the ceiling.

I heard sirens down the street. "Put it down Chris!"

Chris lurched and I was thrown of him. I shook my head and looked up at him in a daze. The gun was now in my face. "I should've never sacrificed my life for you." He said darkly. He was going to kill me. I knew it.

I closed my eyes and I heard the gun fire. I flinched. But nothing hit me. I hesitantly open my eyes. Chris was choking on his own blood. He had a hand pressed to his chest. Behind him, I saw a cop, glaring at Chris's back.

Chris stumbled around. He looked at the cop. He fell to his knees. He used his last bit of energy to fire the gun at the unconscious Nick.

I screamed. Chris fell. The blast hit Nick. The cop fired another shot at Chris. He finally collapsed. His empty eyes glared up at me from the floor.

I was still pressed against the coach, crying and screaming hysterically.

The cop hurried over to me. "It's ok, it's ok, let's get you out of here." I picked up Ember. The cop took her from my shaking body.

Another cop was dealing with Chris. A few EMT's were helping Nick. I fell to my knees next to him. "Nick." I said through my tears.

"He's alive. It' weak, but he's got a pulse." One of the EMT's assured me.

The cop helped me up and escorted me out of the house. I put my hands on my head. More tears escaped me. I watched as neighbors came out to watch the commotion.

A gurney with Nick on it rushed by me. I was loaded into the same ambulance as him. I grabbed his hand as the EMT's worked.

"It's ok Nick. We're going to be okay." I squeezed his hand. Though doctor's would tell me otherwise, I swear I felt him squeeze back.

Two days later, when he was out of surgery, Ember and I were finally cleared to go see Nick. I smiled at I entered the hospital room.

"Hey." I said smiling. Nick sat up in his bed. I let go of the bundle of balloons I'd brought for him.

"Hi." He said laughing. I sat in the chair next to him.

"How are you?" I asked gently.

Nick shrugged. "Broken arm, few bruised ribs, but nothing serious."

I rolled my eyes. "Nick, you were shot in the chest." I hated saying it. I held back a few tears. I sniffed the away.

Nick grabbed my hand and tightened his grip. "I'm okay now, Kara."

I leaned forward and gingerly pressed my lips to his. It still felt so right.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" I asked quietly.

Nick grinned and nodded. I placed his baby, _our_ baby, in his arms. I smiled as he played with her. After a little while Nick handed her back. She was still giggling.

"Kara?" He asked quietly.

I looked up from Ember. I looked in Nick's hands. He held a ring box. I gasped.

"Nick?" I asked shocked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I bit my lip. Then I smiled and laughed. "Yes, I will!"

I kissed him again. Nick slipped the ring on my finger. Ember, as if she could understand, giggled and clapped her hands. I grinned down at her.

"She looks so much like you." Nick said again.

I smiled but shook my head. "No, she has her daddy's eyes." I kissed him again.

Ember giggled again. Nick laughed with her. My Nick. The one I was always destined to be with. I smiled at him. I'd never been happier with anyone else.

Epilogue

I laughed and chased after Ember. She screamed and giggled. Nick ran up next to her and picked her up. Ember squealed with joy.

I laughed and joined them.

"Nice try babe, but Daddy got you." Ember wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"Not this time!" She yelled. Nick set her down and we watched out now five year old daughter bolt away.

I laughed and ran after her. Nick ran after me. He poked my sides and tickled me. I screamed with giggled. "Cut it out!" I yelled over laughs.

Ember skipped over and began tickling me as well. "I give up! I give up!" I surrendered. Ember laughed. "Ha! We win!" She said high-fiving Nick.

I smiled at me little girl. She was short for her age, thin too. A result of her cystic fibrosis. She was diagnosed officially at two years old, just after Nick and I were married.

She still played like any other outgoing five year old. She was one tough little kid. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. I kissed her cheek.

"Nope, I still win." In so many ways I win. I have Ember, I have Nick. I decided to choose my own path, I chose wrong at first. Does that mean now I'll always let the doctors tell me how to let Ember live?

Absolutely not. She will choose however she wants. She's been introduced already to her most compatible match. Her parents and I have an understanding; our children can be friends, but ultimately the choice is theirs.

In the end everything worked out, as it always does I suppose. Nick and I have a happy life with our little girl. We still love each other as the day we met. I will remain faithful to him forever. We were meant for each other. Whether it's a decision of fate of not, I don't care. As long as I'm with him I'm safe.

Nick helped me stand up. We watched Ember skip to a swing. I laughed as I watched her. Nick placed a hand on my stomach. Soon we would have another child to care for. I wasn't nervous this time. I knew Nick and I would take on anything that came at us.

"I love you Nick." I say kissing him.

He grins and kissed me back. "And I love you Kara."

I take his hand and we walk over to Ember. "I win again!" She laughs as she climbs on the swing.

So do I, Ember.


End file.
